


So...You and Cayde, Huh?

by SIX_Calavera



Series: The Misadventures of Cayde The Exo [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cayde/reader, Embarassment, F/M, Humor, New Relationship, One Shot, Romance, Sex Talk, spilling the beans about caydes...appendage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIX_Calavera/pseuds/SIX_Calavera
Summary: Exo's are a mystery, even to themselves. But there is one thing that wont be a mystery anymore. The mystery of what Cayde has in his pants, and how you discovered it...





	So...You and Cayde, Huh?

“Excuse me?” You exclaimed in surprise. Your brows quickly knitting in worry that anybody knows or heard, or saw...   
  
You were just walking past a familiar face in the tower when he got your attention with the last thing you were expecting to hear.   
  
“I saw him leaving your quarters this morning. If you really wanted to keep that a secret you would have tried harder, so don't act so surprised.” your warlock friend teased you.   
  
You felt like you might be sweating underneath your cloak, “Just kill me now.” you shook your head.   
  
The warlock chuckled at your distress, plopping a sympathetic hand down on your shoulder “Oh come on. It's not that bad!”   
  
Cayde was known to be...a bit of a goofball to say the least. He wasn't always taken seriously, you imagine guardians wouldn't obey his orders at all if he weren't the Hunter Vanguard. You expected that if people heard about you two...they wouldn't understand what you saw in him, and maybe even accuse you of taking advantage of such a golden retriever of a man.   
  
“It's Cayde...” You groaned, “He's- It's just embarrassing.”   
  
“Look, I know a lot of people see Cayde as this compulsive idiot and in a lot of ways, he is.” Your friend admitted, “But I get it, he's also incredibly intelligent and brave, and your vanguard. So I can see why you'd be attracted to him.”   
  
“Well.... Thanks I guess.” you gave in, still slightly disbelieving.   
  
“I just never thought you'd sleep with him...”   
  
Your hands shoot up to cover your buddy's mouth, nearly toppling him over as he grabs at you, trying to get you off of him, “Can you keep it down!? Do you want the whole tower to know!?”   
  
The warlock is laughing boisterously behind your hands and just at that moment Ikora walks by with a tablet in hand but pauses to look up for a moment to give you an uncomfortably scrutinizing look.   
  
“Oh, the whole tower already knows.” she comments calmly.   
  
“Ikora!” you exclaim, quickly steeling yourself and standing at attention in respect to the Warlock Vanguard.   
  
She simply gives you a knowing look and glides away gracefully with an incredibly bemused smile.   
  
Once Ikora is far away enough, you breath out and your shoulders slump, “My career is over...” you shake your head.   
  
Your friend was beginning to regain his composure, dusting himself off from your attempt to silence him, “So, let me ask you something,”   
  
“Please don't, I'm embarrassed enough as it is.”   
  
He crossed his arms, leaning in to you, “I didn't know Exos could even...perform.... How did you two....you know...?”   
  
You looked up from having your face in the palms of your hands “Are you serious right now?”   
  
“Well you had sex with him didn't you?” your friend questioned.   
  
But you could only stare at him in panic.   
  
“Mhmm,” he nodded, “I just want to understand Exos better, come on. I'm a scholar, this is purely for intellectual purposes.”   
  
You chuckle inwardly, “I mean...it was- admittedly it wasn't obvious at first. Exos, their bodies are probably one of the biggest mysteries of our time. But we- we were just fooling around and-”   
  
Your warlock comrade suddenly blushed and bristled, “Oh stars, I can just picture you two now and I'm realizing how adorable you two must be together.”   
  
“Do you want the explanation or do you want to keep embarrassing me?” you shot at him. Although you almost couldn't hide the smile that wanted to creep onto your face at his comment. Maybe you were a little embarrassed of Cayde but...that was also part of the reason you liked him so much. Being with him was never boring, and he could always make you laugh, even if it was laughing at him rather than with him. But he always took things like that in stride, and gave as good as he got.   
  
“I'm sorry I'm sorry go on.” he responded.   
  
“Anyway.... We were fooling around and I think I just...pressed the right place or did something right, I don't know, and it just- presented itself?”   
  
“What. Like what. What do you mean?” he shook his head in confusion.   
  
“Like, you know those beds that can fold into the wall? It was kind if like that.”   
  
“You mean....springloaded...?” he questioned cynically.   
  
You rubbed your neck awkwardly, “Yeah...pretty much.”   
  
“That is...hilarious and somewhat endearing at the same time....” the warlock ponders. ”Such,  _ wondrous _ , mysteries the Exos are.” he still mocks the fact of the matter sarcastically.   
  
You were starting to chuckle along with him when the devil finally realized he was being spoken of.   
  
“Hey team, what we talkin’ about?” Cayde chirps suddenly as he walks nonchalantly into your conversation.   
  
You are both caught off guard, but when your shocked gazes land on Cayde, neither of you could help but burst out laughing. Although you were trying desperately to stop, you and Cayde were just starting to get serious and you didn't want him to know that you had already shared some of the most intimate details of your relationship.   
  
“What's so funny?” Cayde asked as you two could barely get yourselves together. Seeing that you weren't showing signs of stopping anytime soon, “You'd think I'd get used to a room bursting into laughter as soon as I walk in.”   
  
You stared at Cayde through tear blurry eyes, his arms were crossed in impatience and he was waiting expectantly. You could barely force out an apology, so you put a hand on your chest and forced yourself to settle down, squeezing your mates shoulder, trying to force him to quell his laughter as wel.   
  
Eventually you managed to get an apology out, as well as a white lie...   
“We weren't laughing at you just-”   
  
“Parts of you.” Your warlock friend butts in.   
  
You stared at him in shock, giving him a hard punch in the arm. “Ow!” he cries   
  
“Are you serious!?” you yelled at him.   
  
Cayde simply shook his head, “Something tells me I don't want to know what you mean by that, and something definitely tells me that  _ you _ ,” Cayde continues as he points a finger in your direction, eyes squinting, accusing, “ _ you _ are going to tell me about the joke I'm apparently the butt of.”   
  
“Cayde it really wasn't about you, don't listen to him, you know how Warlocks are!” You try desperately to convince Cayde but you can see that it's too late and he is too perceptive, he's on to you, and he's not going to forget this one anytime soon.   
  
“Mhmm, you better hope it makes me laugh too...” Cayde winks and saunters away to his position at the war table.   
  
You stare at your friend with a deadpan expression, “With friends like you, who needs enemies?”   
  
“Sorry.” he chuckles, but his smile is cheeky and you can tell he’s not really sorry.   
  
You sigh, dreading the upcoming conversation with Cayde. Your wit, instincts, and strategizing will be tested like they never have before, even in all your years of being a hunter.   
  
Well, if you had to get in an argument over something as shameful as spilling the beans about your sex life, you were glad it was with Cayde. With him, even your fights were interesting....

**Author's Note:**

> I stopped playing Destiny for a long time but I recently picked it up again. So I'm feeling kind of inspired by Cayde once again. Might write a proper chapter story for him sometime.
> 
> Check out my profile summary if you'd like to support me! Hope you liked the story.


End file.
